prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG29
is the 29th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 223rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis While the girls enjoy their time at Karen's villa, Mucardia quickly works his charms on Rin and Karen to try to separate the group of friends. Summary At Karen's Villa the girls express excitement to be there. Nozomi asks if the tennis field belongs to Karen's family and she confirms this, along with the Mountain and everything else. Everyone is surprised, until Karen informs them she was only kidding. Jiiya gets teary-eyed upon hearing this, believing this is great progress for her. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Bunbee asks Anacondy for summer vacation. But she says they don't do this before informing him that she has been waiting for someone. A guy suddenly shows up and she stands up to introduce him as Mucardia, going on to confirm his theories that she called him because of Rose Pact. He leaves, but stops to request a summer vacation. As Bunbee goes to bring up what Anacondy said, she agrees to it, causing him to express jealousy over how handsome Mucardia is, claiming that he used to look like that when he was younger. Nozomi happily tells Rin that she never played tennis before, as do Urara and Komachi. Kurumi claims she will be fine, so Rin suggests they do something else instead, which Karen agrees with. Komachi and the others seem to notice how badly they wish to play though and they offer to do their best so that they can have fun with them. They agree, and Kurumi plays with Nozomi; who ends up being terrible and Kurumi's teachings having no effect, while Komachi and Urara play against one-another. Urara also struggles, but Komachi compliments her form being spot-on for someone who never played before. Urara admits that while this is true, she has played the role of a Tennis Player before. Rin and Karen observe their friends before they decide to go off by themselves for some fun. Unknown to them, Mucardia has appeared above the Cures and observes them by summoning a chair to watch. He sees that Karen and Rin are very good at playing tennis and caught the attention of the others. Meanwhile, the Fairies are relaxing. Coco tries to get Crepe to join them and relax as well, but she mentions that such kindness may lead to another proposal. Kurumi joins them and mentions a desire to send a postcard to Palmier Kingdom, but Syrup doesn't really want to. She changes into Milk and tells them that as Caretaker it is her job to keep the Kingdom updated on how they are doing. As this is going on, Natts is busy painting something. Back at the Tennis Field, Karen and Rin are fiercly playing against each other, but Rin wins at the last second. Mucardia suddenly appears and introduces himself as Momoi Kyousuke, and he claims to have gotten lost and asks for some directions. Seeing that they are playing tennis, he asks if they would like to play against him in a match and he proves to be really strong at first- but the girls ultimately win. Just then, Nozomi and the others spot a Palmin and Karen allows them to go, but asks that they bring drinks back. After they get the Palmin, the group realize they have gotten lost. Mucardia uses his magic abilities to summon two roses; one of blue to represent Intelligence, while the red represents passion. As the girls are searching for a way to get back, Mucardia suddenly throws a Hoshina ball on the ground. This goes unnoticed by them however, as they worry over their friends and decide to go and look for them. They head into the woods and try to call for them, but they get no response. The Hoshina suddenly appears and they transform into Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua. The Hoshina tries to attack them and causes the ground to shake while Nozomi and the others cling onto a tree- causing.Nozomi's CureMo to slip off of her neck and hang from a branch. She makes a reach for it as Rouge and Aqua continue fighting. As this is going on Mucardia speaks to himself, some distance above the group. He is sure that by eliminating the brains and brawn of the group, there won't be anything keeping them from getting the Rose Pact. Nozomi reaches for her CureMo and they waste no time transforming into Cure Dream, Lemonade, and Mint and quickly try to find their friends. Milk transforms into Kurumi and reacts just in time to save the Mascots from a potted plant slowly leaning off from the Balcony. She then changes into Milky Rose and takes off to help the Cures. With the team together, Nozomi tells them to remember what they did while playing tennis, and this allows them to effectively hit the Hoshina. It aims for the Fairies but Milky Rose is quick to defend them while Coco gives the girls their Fleurets. They use Rainbow Rose Explosion to defeat the Hoshina. Later, the group wonder how there wasn't a member of Eternal with the Hoshina this time. Rin and Karen show the lovely roses they were given from Momoi-san, and they take off to grab dinner. But Karen and Rin remain observant over their flowers instead. Major Events *The Cures head up to Karen's villa in the mountain for summer break. *Mucardia begins to attack the Cures in secret while using his identity as Momoi Kyosuke to keep watch on them and discover their secrets. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Princess Crepe Villains *Mucardia *Bunbee *Anacondy *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Jii-ya / Sakamoto Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!